Forum:Removing talk page messages
Recently, I've noticed The Nitrome Yeti removing certain talk page messages he made. Now, one message he removed because it seemed a bit odd and didn't really contribute to the page. Should talk page messages actually be removed after they have been posted? Even if they do seem a bit odd, I don't think they should be removed after they have been posted, for the reason that the message was posted on the page, and even if it breaks the rules it should still stay. We don't penalize users for accidentally breaking talk page rules by removing their messages, do we? So this being said, I would like to pass a rule that prohibits the removal of talk page messages. Discuss. -- 22:58, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :As you wish, Master NOBODY. :P :Talk page messages should not be removed, unless they're spam that floods the page or contain a code that prevents talk page messages from working properly. Normally, this is not the case. These posts are archives and can serve as an example of what not to do. If a user is continually using talk pages as forums, let them know that that is not how talk pages work. Point them to Forum:Nitrome Discussions if necessary. For talk pages that have irrelevant discussion on them, place at the top as a reminder. :That being said, I suppose it depends on other circumstances as well. If users keep posting discussions that don't reflect the talk page's use and there's already a few reminders on there telling users not to, then it would be logical to remove ones that are posted after, otherwise, they're clearly taking advantage of the system. 23:12, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, I just saw TNY's content before blanking. If you have a sudden realization like "Wait! That name was actually used in-game; my suggestion is invalid.", follow up your message stating this, don't remove your message completely. These blips happen to me all the time, and maybe it could be a lesson in thinking before posting. 23:16, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Yep, talk pages are archives for community discussion. Posts should not be edited or deleted after being published. -- 00:57, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::So, considering how everyone says yes, shall I close the discussion and add it to the rules? -- 01:36, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::Just one comment about this. I actually realise that what I did might have been wrong but it seemed pointless as I hadn't even got any response on them. Well, I guess I shouldn't just have started this up. 01:50, January 27, 2014 (UTC) (Reset Indent)I agree with NOBODY. Where exactly is this message that was removed though? I missed it. 02:42, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :@NTPYTO: Talk:Green slime (Swindler) and Talk:Pink goo. :@TNY: Don't feel bad about it, it actually feels natural to remove messages such as those. I've wanted to delete certain forum topics I created because I found the answer somewhere else. Also, you doing this wasn't bad, as by doing it, you caused me to raise the situation in the forum, which caused the (hopeful) formation of this new rule. -- 04:07, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't see how this will actually benefit us in any way (don't take that offensively), but go ahead. 01:48, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :::It will benefit us in the sense of archiving past discussions which can later be referenced. Sort of like the project you went through, archiving old forum posts. -- 20:08, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::But it's not like any one has a big long conversation with someone, and then deletes their posts. The only sense it has happened in is when someone realized their question was irrelevant, and removed their question. 02:09, January 30, 2014 (UTC)